How Rachel Berry Became Obsessed With Gold Stars
by Noellefics
Summary: There. Now you're Rachel Berry with a Star. Originally posted on livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

It had been just another day in kindergarten for Rachel Berry: she explained the importance of hand sanitizer after picking up toys to the other kids during playtime, brought her favorite Barbra Streisand CD for Show-and-Tell, counted all the way up to 83 during math-time, and slept the entire naptime. Now all that was left to do was write her name ten times down on the special big-line paper.

Although she tried as hard as she could to make her name look nice every day, all that ever came out of it was a bunch of scribbles. She looked at the papers around her, most scribbles like her's, until one caught her eye. In beautiful cursive letters, it read "Quinn Stella Fabray" over and over again, each time as perfect as the last. Looking up at the writer, Rachel sees the new girl Ms. Smith introduced this morning. Rachel thinks the girl must be perfect—not only can she write in cursive but she's also got nice blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes.

When the girl sees her looking at the girl's name, she glances at Rachel's paper and then back to her own before focusing on Rachel.

"Oh, I know how to fix this! My name's Quinn by the way. What's yours?"

"Rachel Berry"

"B-E-R-R-Y," Quinn asks, effortlessly writing something down.

"Um, yes"

"Here! Just practice tracing over these and you'll get it in no time," Quinn says cheerfully, handing her a sheet of seven cursive Rachel Berry's, "that's how I learned."

"Really? Just by tracing," Rachel asks

"Yep, my mommy showed me how"

It suddenly dawned on Rachel: she had bad handwriting because she didn't have a mother! Nothing against her fathers but with one being a doctor and the other being a lawyer, they just couldn't teach her to write well. She definitely had the capability and with Quinn's help she would be able to write her name in beautiful cursive letters too.

"You have an unusual middle name," Rachel comments, carefully tracing letters.

"Oh, um it was my uncle's pick," Quinn replies as a blush rises.

"Oh, I think it's cool. Why'd he pick that?"

"You do? He said that Stella means star and that I was going to be one."

"Oh, I'm going to be a star too," Rachel exclaims with a bright smile that slowly fades.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just jealous that star is practically your middle name and that mine is Barbra," Rachel pouts.

"Oh, I know how to fix this too!"

Quinn grabs into her plastic pencil box and pulls out a sticker sheet full of golden stars, peels one off, and places it next to Rachel's traced name.

"There. Now you're Rachel Berry with a _Star_."

And so from that day forth, Rachel Berry brought a package of gold-star stickers so she could place one next to her name—with Quinn occasionally lending her one.

Over the years, the girls' relationship would change but Rachel would still be Rachel Berry with a _Star_. While stars might have been metaphors for her being a star, Rachel just hoped that Quinn would one day realize it was also a metaphor for Rachel still loving her.


	2. Quinn Hated Gold Stars

Quinn Fabray HATED those Gold Stars, really hated them. It was as if Rachel did it just to spite her—just to provide a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Quinn and Rachel became best friends the day Quinn moved to Lima. Quinn was eager to make friends and Rachel was willing to let her.

The friendship continued through elementary school with the addition of Santana and Brittany. Although Santana didn't like to admit it, the four were almost inseparable. Things shook up in seventh grade, unfortunately. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany wanted to be popular in High School and Brittany had figured out the way; they would join the Cheerio's.

"Well, I'm good at dance and Santana is really strong and you're a great leader," she said.

"What about Rachel?"

"We can help her so she's good enough to make the squad!"

"Ok, let's go check out their practice after school tomorrow."

The four of them made their way to the football field the next day and took a seat on the bleachers. For the next two hours no one said a word, concentrating too much on the near-flawless routines and Coach Sylvester's remarks ("You think this is hard, try watching you pathetic failures, _that's hard_!").

"Wow, that was intense," Brittany said when it was all over.

"Yeah, we're going to need to practice a lot," Santana suggested.

"My sister used to cheer, I'll call her and see if she has any tips for us and Berry can get some books from the library and write a compendium on it," Quinn teased.

When Rachel didn't respond, the group turned to face her. Rachel sat, motionless, for a moment before answering.

"I'm not doing this."

"What?"

"I am nowhere near coordinated for this, no matter how graceful I may be and how many dance competitions I may have won. Coach Sylvester does not have an encouraging mantra at all and I for one will not let myself be verbally abused in a setting where I should be free to learn and grow. Furthermore—"

"The only way to not be verbally abused is to be popular. The only way to be popular is to be on the Cheerio's," Santana retorted.

"I'm sure we could find an equally-cool activity to participate in, perhaps Glee or Softball."

"Sorry, Rach, the kids in glee get slushies THROWN on them and the softball team is practical anonymity," Quinn sympathized.

"Rachel, you have to do it! Otherwise Q, S, and I will be practicing like every day and won't have any time to hang out with you," Brittany pleaded.

"And if you decide to be a complete loser, we might not be able to be friends with you at all," Santana added.

"Well, I'm not doing it," Rachel replied with resolve.

"Fine," Santana huffed, "we're out. Let's go, Brittany."

And with that, Santana and Brittany walked down the bleachers as Quinn waved good bye to them. When she turned to face Rachel, the girl launched into a full-on rant.

"Are you really going to do this, Quinn? I thought you were the leader but you're letting peer pressure push you around. You don't need to be popular, you really don't."

"Look, we can still hang out and stuff. I just really want to have a good high school experience and this is going to be part of it."

"We'll hang out once you've come back to your senses," Rachel said before executing a complete diva storm-out.

Quinn made her way to the school and wandered the halls before finding Coach Sylvester's office. She confidently strutted in, not even glancing around the room as she sat down and stared the coach in the eye.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm in seventh grade, and I'd like to come to your cheerleading practices," she said with no show of emotion.

Sue was slightly taken aback by the confidence in the girl and simply replied, "And why would I let you do that?"

"Because, you would have one guaranteed good athlete for four years and you wouldn't have to spend as much time shifting from year-to-year as you'd have someone capable of being captain."

"What makes you think you have the ability to become the captain of the Cheerio's? Training for my second-in-commands includes an hour of practice outside of regular practice."

"Then I'll start showing up for it on Monday," Quinn replied before leaving.

And she did. It was brutal but Sue respected her, sometimes even praised her. Sue was like an addiction—the praise was better than any high and the criticism worse than any craving she could dream up. With three hours of practice every day and showing Brittany and Santana some steps afterwards, she hardly even had time to think about Rachel. By the end of eighth grade, Quinn could do perfect toe-touches in her sleep. Sue rewarded her by making her the captain as a freshman, an unprecedented accomplishment in McKinley history.

She ran the school now and that came with certain responsibilities. So when she saw that little gold star that made her want to give up those responsibilities she called Rachel names, convinced boys to throw slushies at her, and did whatever she could to break the girl's resolve. But Quinn knew more than anyone that Rachel had the drive to overcome anything so the star stayed. Quinn could almost deal with it until she saw the little star on Glee's new sign-up sheet after Sue told her she would be infiltrating the club, which only brought up all the repressed emotions she had in the last two years.


	3. Ulterior Motives

Now that Quinn was back on the Cheerio's, Rachel resumed watching their practice. Every day she would sit in the same spot she did during the "incident" and just watch. She wonders what life would be like if she had just agreed to join the Cheerio's. She wonders, while watching Quinn's slim figure, if popularity was the real reason behind her joining the Cheerio's. She wonders how her and Quinn almost got back what was lost and then how she messed it all up again.

After Quinn got pregnant and kicked off the Cheerio's, she started to make amends with all the Gleeks. When Quinn approached her one day, she thought everything could go back to normal.

"It stinks that it took you getting pregnant to realize popularity and the Cheerio's were a bad thing."

"Rach, when are you going to realize it wasn't about popularity?"

"Quinn, you said yourself that you wanted to be popular."

"**Said**, Rachel. Who do you think writes all the cheers?"

"I don't see how that's relevant"

"Maybe if you came to one of the several open mic's I invited you to, you would."

"I would hardly call a flyer taped to my bedroom window an invitation but go on."

"Writing cheers that are in-sync with an 8-count is kind of like song writing. I write songs and the Cheerio's could get me noticed. Coach Sylvester has tons of connections."

"Glee could've gotten you noticed. And what about Santana and Brittany?"

"Really? Santana is in love with Brittany. No one wants to be a Lima loser. The Cheerio's is the only way Brittany is getting out of the state and Santana knows it. She hates cheerleading but she'd do anything for Brittany."

"So you're telling me that you were all just looking into your future and torturing me was required for reaching your goals?"

"I know it wasn't right for us to do that. It's just not having your friendship made me wonder whether it was worth it and I thought if maybe I could get you to ignore me that would go away. I would like to be friends now though."

"After the baby, are you going to rejoin the Cheerio's?"

". . . Yes."

"Then we can't be friends," Rachel sneered before leaving the choir room.

A week later, Quinn's life was in shambles and the girl didn't even know where she would be living. Finn kicked her out, she didn't want help from Puck, and Santana and Brittany didn't even seem to acknowledge her which she was seemingly okay with. As Quinn sat crying outside the auditorium, Rachel could only think that Quinn needed a friend and she had turned her back on the girl.

Since then, things had changed. Quinn had bounced back with an unbeknownst fury and reclaimed her title as captain and now Rachel realized as she watched, and really listened to, the cheers how much passion Quinn put into them. Rachel knew now that she asked Quinn to stop doing something she loved just to be friends with her.

It seemed like every move she made was a bad one and she just hoped that as she walked up to Santana Lopez that this one wouldn't .


	4. Life Lessons with Sue

Quinn couldn't believe Sue had convinced her to do this. Quinn couldn't believe Sue would WANT her to do it in the first place.

After practice, Santana had told her about Rachel wanting to finally make amends and Sue barked, "Q! My office—now!" She figured Coach was going to forbid her from seeing Rachel which would've been no problem but when Sue slammed her office door and looked down at her she knew that wasn't what Sue had to say.

Coach had become a pseudo-parent over the last couple months now that Quinn lived with her and had been known to occasionally give good advice and become a normal person. Had anyone known of the arrangement, they would think living with Sue would be one constant terror. Quinn, after she realized she could either move to Australia to live with her uncle or go to a woman's shelter, thought it would be too when Sue grabbed her duffel and told her to get in the car but it really wasn't.

Yes there was a 1984 poster of Big Brother in the guest bedroom, there was no junk food in the house, and after she lost her baby Sue made her go on her 2-hour morning runs with her but there were good times too; Sue told her she could redecorate, kept pickle juice in the fridge, held her after the 5-month check-up when the baby wasn't there and promptly enrolled her in therapy. Sue really cared about her.

She cared so much, in fact, that after she heard about Rachel initially not wanting to be friends again with Quinn, it took every ounce of her championship-winning will to just have the team slushie her 6 times a day for a week after. Coach said it was because Rachel was a mouth-breather who should've shown proper respect but Quinn knew it was because the girl had hurt her feelings.

"Ok, Quinnie, time for real talk. You'll be going over to Rachel's tonight."

"Coach, in all due respect, I am not-"

"You know you don't call me Coach during _Life Lessons with Sue._ But you **will** be going to Rachel's tonight. You **will** sing her the song you wrote and she **will** like it and you two **will** make up," Sue said with a stern look.

"Why? I thought you hated her," Quinn asked.

"While I think you could do much better, you obviously have your eyes set on the diva. And there is only one way to be completely happy in life: follow your passion so be the top cheerleading coach in the world or write chart-topping songs. Since I still have a good 40 years left for my career, the first isn't plausible for you. That leaves the second one. Rachel is your muse, you need her."

"Sue, you've taught me that I don't need anyone. And what if we do make up? How will the school take it?"

"Oh Quinnie, you'll want her and trust me no one is going to mess with me. I'll let the girls know to stop throwing slushies and befriend her and you can just try to get rid of the argyle. Anyway if you two are dating, I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant and not telling me again."

"You know that I would've told you if I weren't so scared! And I never said I liked her like that!"

"You wrote it profusely in your journal though, no matter how many times I told you only achievements should be recorded," Sue said mockingly.

"How did you break the lock . . . never mind I don't want to know. How do you know she'll like me back?"

"Oh she will, and just to make sure you don't chicken out she'll be coming over for dinner on Friday and that's how Sue sees it. Now run along and be home by eleven, we have a busy morning tomorrow picking out a new social pariah."

Quinn was now standing outside the Berry household, trying to build up courage. If Sue hadn't had her pegged, she would've left by now but there was no way she'd get out of the Friday dinner.

Finally, Quinn took a deep breath, picked up her guitar case, and rang the doorbell.


	5. When Life Gives You Lemons

Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn, shaking the thoughts running through her mind. For some reason, she had never been able to accept that their relationship wouldn't end terribly. It was crazy, she knew, because she had seen what Quinn did for her.

When they first started to date, it was right after her "conversation" with Santana Lopez. After simply approaching the girl for advice, Rachel was scared for her life when Santana jumped up and said "No way in hell, Berry. Leave."

"Remember that powder-puff girl stage of yours where you-" Rachel said before being cut off.

"Shut it," Santana said, placing her hand over Rachel's mouth, "look, you LEFT Quinn. You don't leave people you love. You think I really want to be doing flips and shit? I'm still here though. Look, if you want her back you're going to have to write her a song or something: make a grand gesture."

"How am I supposed to write a song and how would I even get Quinn to listen to it?"

"She wrote you one and there's Open Mic Night at this weird artistic place that she always drags us to."

Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer, "here. Now, out of my sight until you fix this."

And so with three days before the night and an extra pep in her step, Rachel headed home. Three hours later when the doorbell rang, Rachel was surrounded by Tylenol and scribbled-out stanzas. Song writing was near-impossible and there was no way she could do this.

When she got to the door, she saw Quinn standing on her porch with a guitar case.

"Hi," Rachel said, almost scared.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, my room?"

Quinn nodded and headed up the stairs, remembering the way from years before.

When they were both settled, Quinn cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So, I want to sing you a song and then we can talk, ok?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn grabbed her guitar and started strumming.

**Girl, you got me going**

**Girl, you got me thinking**

**And I think it's showing**

**You walk by and I start blinking**

**You speak and I start dreaming**

**You sing and I start sinking**

Rachel tried to focus on the words, but she couldn't help reflecting on the last couple of years. It seemed so ridiculous that people who were so close let stupid high school drama affect their relationships. In fact, she started laughing when she realized her and Quinn could've had so much time together.

When she regained composure, she saw a hurt Quinn putting her guitar away. Rushing over, she pulled the girl in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I loved your song. I just realized how stupid I've been."

"Good. I want to be friends . . . or a little more."

"I do too. Where do we go from here?"

"You're going to come over for dinner on Friday and I'm going to kiss you now."

Their lips touched for a brief second, pulled apart, and repeated as the touching grew longer and the breaks shorter in a night Rachel would remember for the rest of her days.

The next day, it was as if all the popular kids had been informed of the change. The boys opened doors for her and the girls all started talking to her. Quinn told her that an extra outfit wouldn't be required anymore but Rachel didn't believe it until two cherry slushies went right by her and into the faces of Jacob Israel and Suzy Pepper.

It continued all week and on Friday she waited, watching Quinn's cheerleading practice, wondering who Quinn's mysterious new "family" was.

Rachel had asked—worried that she lived with Puck or her parents—but Quinn was being decidedly evasive. Rachel even asked others; no one knew where Quinn lived. She would just have to be content and wait from her seat at the top of the bleachers. Usually she just watched the normal practice but today Quinn told her just to stay for Captain's practice as well.

"Hey Smurfette, get down here!"

Looking down, Rachel saw Coach Sylvester with her megaphone looking expectantly at her and followed the order.

"If you really want to experience Q's talent, it's much better from front row," Coach Sylvester said while timing the laps Quinn was running.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably as Coach Sylvester yelled out the times and Quinn picked up speed.

"See that; I don't even need to tell her she can run faster, she just does. That is a true winner."

After what seemed like 25 laps, Quinn starts doing different types of jumps in the center of the field.

"Higher, Q! Keep the competition face on!"

"See this is why Q is captain. It takes a lot for a girl who is already great to sit through an hour everyday of me pushing her farther and farther. Q once ran 10 miles in the rain in an hour and a half simply because I hadn't told her to stop. There is something inside her that only happens to people every so often."

Rachel wasn't sure why Coach Sylvester was telling her this but she was glad the hour was almost over so she and Quinn could leave.

Eventually, Quinn ran over and grabbed her bag. She could finally be free of Coach Sylvester!

"Ok girls, let's head to the car."

"What?" Rachel choked out

"Quinnie didn't tell you she lived with me? Your surprise is delicious. "

An awkward ten-minute car ride later, Rachel stepped foot into Sue Sylvester's house. She was pleasantly surprised not to see an Iron Maiden or Rack in the living room but the place still gave her the creeps.

"I'm going to go and change. Don't kill her, Coach," Quinn says before skipping off to her room.

"Quinnie always takes forever getting ready so it looks like we have some time to chat," Sue smirked.

"Okay, Coach Sylvester," Rachel said. She almost always had something to say, but the coach left her speechless.

"Please, call me Ms. Sylvester. Let's see, what should we talk about? We could talk about your horrible fashion or—oh I know, you're quite liberal, right Rachel?"

"I—"

"Of course you are; you're gay! Anyway, in some liberal societies killing with cause is completely justified. Unfortunately in the States, you have to be a cop or attacked first so people have to hide bodies and get fake alibis if they have to kill girls who dated their daughters and broke their daughter's hearts."

"That seems very unfortunate, Ms. Sylvester"

"Yes but wherever there is a strong need, a way will be found. One creative approach I've heard of is burying the body 8-feet down in the ground and covering it with lemon and lime juice to erode the body. Then a foot of dirt is put into the hole. After that, some kind of dead animal is placed to explain the fresh, moved dirt. The body is more than likely to never be found and we all know about habeas corpus, don't we?"

Before Rachel had a chance to respond, Quinn bounded in with a huge smile. She had changed out of the harsh ponytail and cheerleading uniform into a much more casual look with a hoodie and skinny jeans. The look from Quinn made her forget the discomfort she had been feeling just moments ago.

"Well, she's still alive. I guess that's a good sign. What are we having for dinner, Sue?"

"Seviche, I'll go pull it out of the fridge while you two talk," Sue said before leaving the room.

"What's Seviche," Rachel asked.

"Oh it's like fish cooked by the acid in lemons and limes. It's one of our favorites and Sue stockpiles up on citrus because we make it so often. . . . Hey Rach, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Coach Sylvester makes me a little afraid," Rachel said, playing-down the little part.

"She's nicer than you will ever know," Quinn replied with a glint in her eye, "we can prolly go and eat now."

The rest of dinner was wonderful albeit terrifying and Rachel was thrilled with Coach Sylvester being ok with them dating (provided Rachel never hurt *Quinnie*).

High school continued in much the same way: Rachel and Quinn's relationship prospered and left her dancing around in her room at night but she also remembered the maniac-stare she received from the coach when she and Quinn got into their first fight—over what to put on pancakes—and the coach called her into her office where she was making a 'sour' smoothie out of limes in her blender.

And now with five days left in their summer before they left with New York, Rachel realized that with greater challenges came greater opportunities. As she snuggled closer, she realized that the only way their relationship would end terribly is if she did something really stupid and sue got mad enough to try her "When life gives you lemons . . . ." idea. She didn't know what the future held, but she was sure Quinn was there with her.


	6. At the Altar

Quinn hadn't really found it weird walking Sue down the aisle at Sue's wedding—the roles had been reversed at hers. Quinn was Sue's only family and vice-versa. The only thing she found strange was walking her down to Will Schuester.

Looking back, there were clues. The first time was probably when Sue almost got Emma fired. Quinn had just moved in with Sue and Emma was hounding her about where she lived so she could fill out an emergency contact form.

"Quinn, look, I understand that you may not want to admit to living wherever you're located but this is important especially so since you're pregnant. We need someone reliable to contact if you get hurt. I also have some pamphlets on self esteem while expecting if you want them," Ms. Pillsbury had said.

"I told you, put down Coach Sylvester. She's the most reliable person I have," Quinn said, annoyed. Usually Mrs. P's bambi-ness made it hard to get upset but she was tired of having to explain herself.

"Quinn, if you'd like you can fill out the form yourself and place it in your confidential folder as long as I have your promise you will do it."

"Hey Esme! Q lives with me, got it?" Sue said, jumping into the conversation as quickly as she darted out around the corner.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. You know, that must be a very stressful environment for the baby. Are you sure there isn't somewhere else you can stay? I mean, Will and I might be moving in together soon and he has an extra room that was supposed to be for Terri's baby if you need it."

Quinn laughed at Ms. Pillsbury's oversight. The inexperienced counselor may not have realized Sue was around the corner, but she sure did.

As if right on cue, Sue popped up, "Gossiping about a co-worker, threatening poor pregnant children? How unprofessional you are. Figgins and I will be having a little chat about this and don't even think about talking to Q again like that," Sue said about to march away before pivoting, "Also, I don't think your little affair with Schuester will be lasting very long if you know what I mean."

The first part had made perfect sense to Quinn; Now that Sue was no longer upset about Quinn not telling her about the baby, she was really over-protective. The second part left her puzzled though. Quinn had always been under the impression that Sue didn't care who was involved with whom as long as it didn't interfere with her plans. She chalked it up to Sue smelling fear but looking back it seemed quite obvious.

The second time was when Rachel was insecure and went back to Finn for a week. Quinn knew now it was just because Rachel wanted the world to like her but at the time Quinn was very upset and thought Rachel was a jerk. Sue wasn't too happy, either.

She saw Quinn crying after-school in her office under the desk and marched off and into the music room. Quinn followed her and listened from the door.

"You," Sue pointed at Rachel, accusingly, "will fix this. Today."

"Ms. Sylvester, in all due respect— " Rachel started.

"You lost all right to call me Ms. Sylvester when you broke my daughter's heart."

"You, don't have a daughter, Sue!" Will jumped in.

Sue stood there for a minute, lost for words, when Quinn entered the room.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, she does. Can we just go home, Sue?"

"Sure, Q; the scent of failure here was just about to get to me anyway."

"Wait! Glee is over and everyone can go home, but can you stay after Rachel? Can I talk to you alone, Sue," Will asked.

"I'm giving you three minutes, Schuester."

Will and Sue stepped into the hallway while Quinn moved to the Piano bench, far away from Rachel.

All Quinn could hear was the very beginning of their conversation with Sue saying, "If you're going to suggest the same thing as your OCD girlfriend . . . ."

When they came back in, both seemed happier although Sue was still shooting Rachel death glares. In the weeks following, Sue stopped the hair jokes, Will looked visibly happier, and Emma bought a pool.

The final sign came a month later and then Quinn was sure. After much apologizing, Rachel had made it up to Quinn and the two were back to normal. It was a Friday night so the two were out with Santana and Brittany on a double date.

They were in the middle of their second game of bowling when Brittany decided she wanted some candy out of the vending machine and they realized no one had money on them.

"We're hot girls. Let's just use that to get some boy to pay for us," Santana suggested.

"Absolutely not. I promised my dads when they first signed me up for dance classes that I wouldn't use my feminine whiles as a means to get things and I stand by that promise!"

"Look, I live the closest. Rachel and I will go back to my house to grab my wallet and you guys can pay me back later."

Quinn and Rachel drove back to Sue's house and when Quinn opened the door it was uncharacteristicly-dark. Normally, Sue would be journalling her triumphs of the week and planning the next Sue's Corner segments.

"Sue, I came home to grab my wallet," Quinn shouted while making her way to her bedroom.

When her and Rachel had made it back to the living room the light was on and Sue and Will were sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Hi Ms. Sylvester, hi Mr. Schue," Rachel said, questioningly.

"Umm, hi girls. Sue and I were just having teacher –to-teacher discussions about the learning process."

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Quinn laughed as she left.

When Quinn received an automatic A in Spanish after that night, she knew that Sue and Will's relationship was more than platonic. She didn't like to think about it too much but she liked that Sue was happy, she deserved it.

She didn't really think it was going to last as long as it did but they were still together a year ago when Quinn married Rachel. The ceremony was fairly short and went without disruption (except for when Sue threatened Rachel right before she let Quinn go). For the reception, they decided Quinn would throw the bouquet and Sue caught it a little too eagerly.

"Don't think it's because I want to get married to you, Schuester," Sue said

"Sue, I—" Will tried.

I just wanted to show those girls that I had superior speed, reach and—"

"Sue, shut up!"

"I know you didn't just say that, William. Why I ought to . . . ."

"Will you just be quiet for a second before I rethink this," Will asked, getting on one knee, "Sue Sylyester, will you marry me?"

"That sounds delicious," Sue responded before dragging Will out of the room.

So as long as Sue was happy with it, Quinn was happy as she watched the two get married. Sure, she hadn't threatened Will at the altar like Sue did at her wedding but she would make sure to corner him later.


End file.
